Secrets Between Roommates
by FanWriter83
Summary: Rikki Chadwick is 18 years old and decides it's time to go on her own and applies to the roommate add. She meets Lorna Maximoff, a bubbly 18 year old girl who needs someone to share the rent. They are totally different but hide a secret. Can they keep it hidden for one another? And what if a certain enemy from Rikki's past shows up?


**Hey, here is another H2o Just add water story, mainly about Rikki:D English isn't my first language, so there might be a few mistakes but I will re-upload the story soon I found a beta:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Looking for a roommate<strong>

Lorna just moved about a month ago to the Gold Coast Australia and she already found out in, like a week or so, it was hard for a girl on her own to pay rent and keep studying in such a busy city as the Gold Coast. She really had a nice apartment near the coast, and if she stood on her balcony she had a great view out on the ocean with in the distance a small island, called Mako Island by the locals.

She became curious about the island, but when she started to ask questions about it, everyone told her it might be better to stay away, since it was a dangerous place because all the Mako sharks that were breeding around the island.

Sharks wouldn't scare her off to go visiting the island, and she was planned to do it one day, but she still hadn't found some time. Because she had a busy schedule and 3 jobs to cover the rent.

She put an add on a board weeks ago, but still no-one a replied. Except then for a few really weird guys who just called the number for a date, ugh. Maybe it was time to put the add down, if it would be still hanging there.

It was still hanging there, and after talking for weeks about moving on her own Rikki found it time to do so. While she was doing grocery shopping for her and her dad she noticed the little add on the add board.

**Looking for a roommate**

** Preferably a girl between 17 - 25, non-smoking, drinking or drugs (unless you share it with me LOL) Nicely 2 bedroom apartment a pebble throw away from the coast.**

** Interested or need info (rent etc.), call: 0757294011**

Rikki glanced to the add, thinking whether to do it or wait a bit longer. After all, she still went to Uni, yeah even she hated school, but still. Her dad told her it might be better if she studied a while longer and since Cleo and Bella moved away she found nothing else to do, so she went to Uni for a business course.

Again she looked at the add, which seemed to be written by and very weird girl, or could it be a boy since there was preferably asked for a girl. _No harm in try calling_ Rikki thought by herself. _If I don't like it I can still say no._

Rikki grabbed the add from the board and putt into her pocket. She would try calling when she got home.

Quickly she walked across the parking lot to her car, tossed all the bags in the backseat before she stepped into the car and drove off.

It was only by the next day that Rikki called and she only remembered the add because she was about to throw her pants in the washing machine. While emptying her pockets the found the little adds and glanced at it.

Maybe it was time.

Rikki threw her clothes in the machine and walked back to the small living room of the trailer house she shared with her dad. Grabbed her phone from the coffee table and dialed the number that was written down below.

The phone went off a couple of times and just when Rikki was about to hang up, a very bubbly girl's voice answers the phone.

"Yes, with Lorna Maxmimoff."

_This is not a good idea_ Rikki thought, holding the phone a view inches away from her ear, and even then she could hear Lorna talking.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hi" Rikki answers, knowing it would be just rude to hang up, although she didn't much care about that fact otherwise. She really needed a place to stay which was closer to her Uni. "It's Rikki Chadwick and I just noticed your add in the supermarket. Do you still need a roommate?"

"Yes!" the bubbly Lorna shouted and Rikki could hear her jumping up and down with excitement. Again she held the phone a few inches away from her ear. "Sorry, it's just... I thought no-one would ever apply for the add. No-one called, except apart from a few grocer guys, if you know what I mean."

Lorna made a throw up noise.

"Yes well..." Rikki replied, trying to find a way to get the conversation back to the apartment. "I really would like to see it before I decide."

"Yes, of course" Lorna replied and this time she lowers her voice a bit which Rikki was most glad off. "How about this afternoon, 3 O'clock would be fine to me. How about you?"

"Yes, sure" Rikki replied, even if she wasn't sure anymore she wanted to give this girl a change. _Come on, Rikki. Don't judge a book by its cover._ "Could you tell me the street and number?"

Lorna gave the direction while Rikki did her best to keep up the speed of Lorna's talking by writing it down onto a piece of paper. A candy wrapper she found in her bag.

"Okay, see you 3 O'clock" Lorna said, being her bubbly self again and before Rikki could even reply she already had hung up.

_Wait, I don't even read books. Where have a gotten myself into._

Rikki sighed deeply, throwing her back against the cough backseat, throwing her head tiredly into her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the first chapter, let me know what you think so far:D<strong>


End file.
